


Where My Heart Belongs我心归处

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Clark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No smut but top bruce & bottom clark, kid!Clark, set after BvS, 蝙超
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: 寒冬时节来吃暖心治愈小甜饼，BVS后设定After the funeral of Superman, Bruce Wayne found a little kid in his car.  Who has big blue eyes, black curls, cute face, and looks A LOT like Clark Kent.





	1. 1

棺木沉入地底，最后一把尘土洒落，将夕阳的余晖压进了亡者的寂静里。白头人送黑头人的母亲早已流干了眼泪，在亲友的搀扶下蹒跚离去。

站在远处观看落葬过程的男人岿然不动，神情肃穆，棕色大衣上沾着数片飘落的黄叶。

“我会认真考虑你的提议。”旁边的黑裙女士沉声道，眼角余光落在陷入内疚和愤恨的中年男人身上。“你知道，他若得知你正在做的事情，会感到非常欣慰。”

男人没有回答。

静默片刻后，戴安娜再不忍看下去，转过身，缓缓步离这个悲伤的葬礼。她是不老的女神，见过无数的生离死别，本以为早已疲惫麻木，却还是因这个为了拯救世人而牺牲自己的年轻人动容。

他震撼了他们。

他让他们都重新看到了人性最光辉美好的一面。

戴安娜心知，布鲁斯所受到的打击，比她更甚百倍。晚会初识时的惊鸿一瞥，她就察觉了布鲁斯和克拉克之间的隐隐暧昧。而刺穿超人胸膛的氪石长矛，又是满怀杀意的蝙蝠侠亲自制作的。

罪咎和思念能击沉其他人，却打不倒蝙蝠侠。他只会背负着它们，就如同他背负着父母的死亡，将它们变成他的责任，驱使他的动力，让他孑然一人，迎着满途荆棘继续前行，做他认为正确的事情。

直至毁灭。

 

“阿尔弗雷德，准备战衣，我会在十分钟后回到蝙蝠洞。”布鲁斯一边摆动方向盘，一边透过联络器吩咐道。与夜空同样颜色的宾利汽车在通往哥谭郊区的高速公路上奔驰着，仿佛仍然带着葬礼的冷寂。

通讯另一头传回老人的英国腔调：“布鲁斯老爷，您已经连续工作了三十四小时，又从堪萨斯一路驾车回来。或者您会觉得难以置信，但哥谭的确能容许一个没有蝙蝠侠的晚上。”

“我不容许。”布鲁斯尽量压抑话语里的不耐烦，陪伴他长大的老管家值得他的尊重。

“今天是个特别的日子。”阿尔弗雷德没有解释特别在哪里，所有人——基本上是全世界的人——都知道今天是超人的葬礼。“暴力发泄和将自己折磨至精疲力竭并不是怀缅一个人最好的方式。为了肯特先生。”

“为了克拉克，我才更不能停下来。”布鲁斯顿了顿，又补充道：“大都会的市民会为超人举办纪念烛光聚会，在哥谭只会有想趁机作乱的罪犯。”

“布鲁斯老爷，”明白再说下去也无法动摇蝙蝠侠，阿尔弗雷德不再争辩。“我会为您打开车库。”

通讯中止了。

心底一个小小的声音告诉布鲁斯他不该让阿尔弗雷德为他操心，但他无视了它，如同过去二十多年的每一天。

他有太多必须要做的事情。

 

布鲁斯将车子驶入车库，停泊在他的火红色法拉利旁边。熄火的一刻，他突然感到了一丝异样，心中警铃大作。

有人入侵了韦恩宅？怎么绕过保安系统？是为了绑架布鲁斯韦恩，抑或是来查探蝙蝠侠的秘密？

双手自然地放置在操作盘上，布鲁斯表面上在发愣，实际上运足了灵敏的感官，试图找出异样的所在。

是细弱的呼吸声。

就在车子里，感觉不到恶意，个子很小。

杀手的几率偏低，很可能是一个流浪的孩子，在他观看葬礼的时候不知用什么方法开了蝙蝠侠车子的锁，躲在了里面。

世界最佳侦探很快就推断出了可能发生的事情。

由于他心绪烦乱，所以一直没有发现，直到关掉了引擎才听见呼吸声。布鲁斯在心里痛斥着自己的疏忽，下了车，然后打开了车子的后座车门。

沙发座上果然蜷缩着一个体型娇小的人。

“你是谁，什么时候上了我的车……”布鲁斯难得地语塞。车库的灯光投进了车子里，照出了一个瑟瑟发抖的黑发小男孩。

一瞬间，布鲁斯以为自己回到了多年前。

跪在血迹斑斑的犯罪巷，抽噎着求父母醒过来的黑发小男孩。

被来来往往的警务人员遗忘在马戏团角落，静静地流着眼泪的黑发小男孩。

烈焰燃烧的仓库里，被变态打得遍体鳞伤，再也不会睁开眼睛拉着他的披风的黑发小男孩。

男孩闻声怯生生地抬起头，脸上尤有清晰的泪痕，咬着唇努力不让自己痛哭出声。“先生……？”他小声答道，娇嫩的声音里是掩饰不住的恐惧和疲倦。

布鲁斯终于看清了他蓝色的大眼睛。

不是回忆里的小布鲁斯、迪克或者杰森。如此纯净清澈的湛蓝，如此不属于人间的美丽和温暖。

他只在一个人身上见过这样的眼睛。

“……克拉克？”布鲁斯情不自禁问道。


	2. 2

不请自来的小男孩被安置在韦恩家开放式厨房的高椅上，室内温度正和暖，手边是一杯鲜榨水果汁，面前是一盘卖相美味可口的香草鸡肉鲜番茄汁意大利面，旁边还放着一小碟阿尔弗雷德独家出品的小甜饼。

一个饿了很久的六岁小男孩应该兴奋畅快地狼吞虎咽，鼻尖衣领都沾上红色的酱汁，吃得一塌糊涂。

而不是垂头丧气，小口小口地咬着面条，时不时还抬头四处惊惶张望，食不知其味的样子。

“别这样看着我，阿尔弗雷德，他不是我拐回来的小孩，我在车子后座发现了他。”两个男人站在房间的另一边，低声交谈着。

“从他的黑发蓝眼来看，还真难怀疑你拐了他。”只有阿尔弗雷德才能用平淡如水的语气表达挖苦。

“我不知道他是什么时候溜上车的，他不肯回答我的问题，只承认他的名字是，”他顿了顿：“克拉克。”布鲁斯对于自己放松了警惕很不高兴。更让他不高兴的是，一个莫名其妙出现的小男孩，轻易动摇了他的心绪。

他的眼神根本无法从小男孩身上移开。

“克拉克。”阿尔弗雷德重复了这个名字，对眼下的情况又掌握了几分。“或者是你发问的方式不对，这是一个惊惶失措的孩子，不是穷凶极恶的罪犯。”

“请便，阿尔弗雷德。”

 

“你不想试试甜品吗，克拉克？”阿尔弗雷德将面条的碟子收起，指了指旁边的小甜饼。“可以的话，请给我提点意见，我似乎不小心放太多糖了。”

男孩的目光在微笑的老爷爷和小甜饼之间游移了片刻，才怯生生地伸手拿了一块。

阿尔弗雷德拧开水龙头，挤出少许清洁液，一边洗擦碟子一边说道：“味道还行吗，克拉克？”

“很好吃。”老爷爷随和的语气和家庭日常的氛围让克拉克放松了些。阿尔弗雷德关上流水，将碟子放回橱柜，转过身来看他，发现他已经在吃第二块了。

“会不会太甜？”

克拉克摇头，说：“谢谢你请我吃饭，还有帮我洗碗，先生。”

“没什么，这是我份内之事。我是这个家的管家，你叫我阿尔弗雷德就好了。那边那个叔叔，”阿尔弗雷德指向那个靠着门角，沉默地看着他俩交流的男人。“是我的老板，布鲁斯老爷。”

“你们好。”小男孩小小声道，飞快地看了一眼布鲁斯。

“你也好，克拉克。”阿尔弗雷德和蔼道。“如果你有任何需要，请告诉我，我会尽力帮你的。”

 

小男孩迟疑了一下，摇了摇头。

“没有吗，克拉克？”阿尔弗雷德在他身边坐下，问道：“请不要介意我的追问，你不想回家吗？每个人都想要回家的。”

小男孩低下头，逞强道：“我不想。”

“我明白了。”阿尔弗雷德不带任何批判地回道。“我以前的家不在这里，在英国，你们地理课讲到英国了吗？”

“诺斯老师讲过，我们要跨过北大...大西洋才能去到英国！”小男孩的语气里满是天真的敬畏，阿尔弗雷德不禁失笑，说道：“是啊，海洋的广阔和魅力，必须亲眼看到才能体会一二。”

“我们只有好大好大的玉米田，我从来没有见过海洋。”小男孩告诉他。可惜两人聊了没多久，男孩就撑不住打了个呵欠，耸着肩，揉了揉疲倦的眼睛。

“你已经很累了。克拉克，好孩子不能太晚睡觉。”

“妈妈八点半就逼我刷牙睡觉了。”男孩迷迷糊糊道，被阿尔弗雷德抱下了椅子。布鲁斯侧过身，让一老一小牵着手穿过门框，往卧室走去。

湖边宅子并不是很大，隔着几道房门还能隐隐约约听见阿尔弗雷德和男孩说话的声音。布鲁斯又等了一会儿，确定阿尔弗雷德已经安置男孩睡下了，才走进厨房，拿走管家故意疏忽没有洗的果汁杯子，乘电梯下去屋子底下的蝙蝠洞。

 

等待DNA化验结果的同时，布鲁斯坐在主控制台前敲打键盘输入资料，一来记录事件，二来也是为了整理思绪。男孩和阿尔弗雷德的谈话透露出很多讯息，这些都需要一一归纳分析。此外，男孩虽然身材细小，略有些婴儿肥的健康脸蛋却显示他平日的饮食吸收了充分的营养，对家庭生活很熟悉，言谈举止也有礼貌，不是流落街头的野孩子。令布鲁斯庆幸的是，男孩并没有下意识闪避与管家的身体接触，反映他的恐惧多半只是出于对陌生环境的不适应，他并没有遇到过坏人。

将所有细节输入电脑后，布鲁斯看了眼分析仪，化验结果还没出来。他站起来，来回踱了几步，又停了下来。

在看见车厢里小男孩眼睛的那一刻，他心里就有了一个毫无理性可言的猜测——与其说是猜测，不如说是奢念，渴望生命还能重来，渴望珍爱的人还能重逢，渴望还有弥补的机会。

这种念头太愚蠢了，他嘲笑着自己的自欺欺人，玻璃柜里悬挂多年的罗宾制服还不足以证明这种渴望的虚妄吗？

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，深深地呼吸了一口气。再次睁眼的时候，他已经下了决定。

他在其中一个电脑屏幕上调出监察程式，输入了某个铭记于心的编号。跳出来的画面是一片黑暗。

这是超人棺材的内部，真正存放着尸体的那具棺材，为了防止有心人打扰亡者死后安宁，他偷偷放了一个微型的监视仪。

监视仪小灯亮起，照亮画面。

“叮”一声，化验结果出来了。


	3. Chapter 3

阿尔弗雷德循电梯下到蝙蝠洞，他预期会看到对着电脑屏幕阴沉着脸思索的布鲁斯，但主机前空无一人，全天候运作的监察屏黑了下去，桌面的文件和实验用器皿仿佛被台风扫过，乱七八糟地散落一地。

“我不该阻止迪克少爷拿走这个蝙蝠马克杯的。”他自言自语道，先拾起部分纸张，再蹲在地上用小扫把清理马克杯和玻璃的碎片。他突然抬头，无声无息出现在他身边的是换上了凯夫拉制服的蝙蝠侠。

“您的脾气可对不起您的年纪，布鲁斯老爷。”他说道，没有拒绝蝙蝠侠的伸手帮忙。

“我马上要出去一趟。”蝙蝠侠说道，用的是自己本身的嗓音，语气却是刻意克制的冷静。“我要驾驶T18M侦察机。”

“不是去哥谭，显然而见。”

蝙蝠侠没有回答，将捡起的文件叠好放回桌面。就在他举步欲走的时候，其中一面电脑屏幕突然亮起，湖边宅子的监控程式自行运作，显示出探测到异样的房间的现状。

是一个睡房。

那个孩子睁大了眼睛，惊恐失措地看着身边陌生的环境，身体颤抖得近乎抽搐，张嘴喊着什么。

不需要蝙蝠侠的读唇技巧，任何人都能猜到那个孩子正在喊他的爸爸妈妈。

蝙蝠侠下意识就要转身冲往楼上，但只迈出一步就猛地停下来，咬着牙龈道：“阿尔弗雷德，快去安抚他。”

“您为什么不去呢，老爷？”

“你知道我有事要办，我相信你能照顾好他，阿尔弗雷德，他不需要我。”像是不给自己反悔的机会，蝙蝠侠马上往机库走去。

“他或者不需要你，布鲁斯老爷。”阿尔弗雷德一边乘电梯到楼上，一边想着：“但你无疑需要他。”

 

阿尔弗雷德不是第一次抚慰夜里惊醒的小孩子了，他们是那么的相似，黑发、蓝眼，在太小的年纪就失去了太多的东西。

他们又是那么的迴然不同。

布鲁斯推开了所有人，宁愿独自忍受悲痛。迪克用尽全力抓紧一切的温情，宁可委屈自己。

至于眼前这一个打着嗝，边擦眼泪边道歉的男孩，他只看到了他的迷失。

 

“阿福，我可以帮你准备晚餐吗？”一道稚气的声音问道，阿尔弗雷德低下头，朝小男孩微笑。“求求你了，阿福，让我帮忙呗！”克拉克抢在他开口婉拒前哀求道。

谁又能再三拒绝这双天真无邪的蓝眼睛呢？

“善良的小绅士，你愿意伸出援手，替这个老人家摘菜吗？”老管家故作庄重的腔调让克拉克咯咯笑出声，接过阿尔弗雷德递给他的一篮子高丽菜，端了把小椅子坐在一旁开始工作。

阿尔弗雷德看着他认真的小脸，不禁失笑。小克拉克在韦恩家暂住的日子踏入第三天了，期间一直由他照顾，也让他深切体会到这是一个多么懂事的孩子——也许是乖巧得有些过分了，克拉克从不捣蛋，事事循规蹈矩，于他这个年纪的小男孩来说实在太过难得。阿尔弗雷德隐隐有些怀疑，但没有宣之于口。

“今晚布鲁斯老爷需要处理一些公事，赶不回来吃饭，只有我和你了。克拉克，你说我们做一道特别甜品，在他回家前偷偷吃掉好不好？你有想吃的吗？”阿尔弗雷德问道。

克拉克抿着嘴巴摇头。

“不如自制雪糕？你来挑选口味？”

克拉克抬头望向那个一直对他很友善的老人，踟蹰了一下，小声问：“阿福，我是不是给你们带来了很多麻烦？”

阿尔弗雷德手上的动作顿了一下，又若无其事道：“胡说八道！你不是正在帮我准备晚餐吗？布鲁斯老爷小时候那才真是给我天天制造麻烦呢！”

“可是...可是他总是不在家，是不是因为我——”

“我可以向你保证，布鲁斯老爷不在家纯粹是为了处理他个人事务，和你一点关系都没有。”这是个谎言，但克拉克没必要知道真相。

布鲁斯在克拉克来到的那个晚上匆匆驾驶飞机离开后，第二天傍晚才回来，独自在化验室忙碌到深夜，清晨时分才睡了一会儿，其后就再次出门处理哥谭的蝙蝠侠事务，一直到现在都没回来。

布鲁斯并不是对克拉克毫不关心，他要求阿尔弗雷德每隔一小时就给他报告克拉克的状况。阿尔弗雷德心明如镜，他避开克拉克，是因为他还未能决定如何面对这个疑似克拉克肯特的小孩子。

“真的吗？”克拉克睁大了藏着两片澄空的眼睛。“那天晚上，他的样子...”

“嗯？”阿尔弗雷德有点感兴趣。

克拉克搜索枯肠，说道：“有点像莉莉老师发现全班都没有做剪报的时候。”

阿尔弗雷德绷不住嘴角，哈哈笑了出来。“啊，是这样的，布鲁斯老爷发现有人做错事，就会露出莉莉老师的表情。通常那个人是他自己。所以虽然他看起来凶巴巴的，但只是生他自己的气而已，不用害怕，他不会对你发脾气的。”

克拉克恍然大悟地点头。

“你们给莉莉老师补做了剪报了吗？”

“做了！她笑得很开心呢！”克拉克骄傲道。

“那你可以帮我一个忙吗，克拉克？”得到克拉克热切点头后，阿尔弗雷德续道：“你们做错事，在你们改正后，莉莉老师就笑了。布鲁斯老爷也做过一些错事，他在学着改正，但他不知道他改正后要怎么办。你可以帮我告诉他吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

4

“早安，布鲁斯老爷。”站在厨房柜台前忙碌的阿尔弗雷德抬头问好道。

踩着椅子在餐桌前摆餐具的克拉克闻声回过头来，朝走进来的大宅主人露出一个怯怯的微笑，小声道：“早安，布鲁斯老爷。”

布鲁斯揉着太阳穴的动作停下了，他忘记了短暂睡眠后的剧烈头痛。

阿尔弗雷德用锅铲将热腾腾的香煎饼、糖心荷包蛋和香肠分别放上了三人的碟子里，说道：“克拉克，我为布鲁斯老爷工作才这样称呼他，你不用这样喊他。”又对布鲁斯道：“既然我和克拉克准备了食物和餐具，可以劳驾您给大家倒上饮料吗？”

这样使唤是对老板的态度吗？

布鲁斯却没反对，给克拉克倒了一杯牛奶，然后将咖啡豆倒入了机器里——他急需一点提神的咖啡因来度过这一天。

不是因为不眠不休的蝙蝠工作，在哥谭坚持了二十年，他早习惯了疼痛和疲惫。他不习惯的，是要面对一个长得和超人小时候一模一样的孩子。

DNA检测和克拉克肯特一致，相貌也和他能找到的童年照片没有分别，言谈间透露的背景也符合小镇男孩的人设。就连他随口提过的老师名字，也是真有其人！

克拉克皱着小脸想了半天，迟疑道：“谢谢你，布鲁斯...叔叔？”

布鲁斯倒咖啡的手抖了一下，转头瞪着喊他叔叔的小超人。旁边的阿尔弗雷德掩着嘴干咳一声。

克拉克仿佛被他的眼神吓到了，下意识缩了缩，随即又想起阿尔弗雷德说布鲁斯只是纸老虎，蓝眼睛眨巴眨巴的，大着胆子道：“快来吃早餐，布鲁斯叔叔，不然鸡蛋要凉了。”

面对蝙蝠侠的冷眼还能讨论早餐的小孩子，除了小超人大概也没谁了，就连当年迪克刚来的时候也是埋头大吃不敢顶嘴。

唯一的问题是，这个六岁模样的小孩子不可能是返老还童的超人。

超人的尸体还完完整整地躺在棺材里面，蝙蝠侠亲自去验证过了。

那这个小克拉克肯特又是谁呢？在这个外星人在天上飞、神话人物行走人间的时代，就连蝙蝠侠也不敢断言这到底是幻觉，是奇迹，抑或是针对蝙蝠侠对超人的愧疚心而展开的阴谋。

要不是阿尔弗雷德指出克拉克情绪隐藏的异样，说服了布鲁斯亲自来观察，他是不敢太接近这个孩子的——他太清楚自己对超人怀着怎么样的感情，而这个孩子蓝得过于纯净无辜的眼眸能打破蝙蝠侠所有顽固的原则。

又或许，阿尔弗雷德只是给了他一个他渴望的借口。

布鲁斯拎着两杯圣海伦娜咖啡落座，分予阿尔弗雷德，说道：“不用喊叔叔，喊——”阿尔弗雷德嘲讽的眼神让他吞下了哥哥二字，这孩子的年龄可是只有他的零头。“直接喊布鲁斯就好。”

克拉克听话地喊了一声脆生生的“布鲁斯”。尽管嗓音娇嫩，语调却让布鲁斯联想到了那个雨夜里，超人也这么喊他，恳请蝙蝠侠听他一言。

他没能听进去。

“布鲁斯？”克拉克又叫他，拉了拉他的袖子，心里嘟哝着这个把他带回家的先生和他以前见过的大人不太一样，他工作非常非常忙碌，偶尔出现的时候好像总是背负着很沉重的东西却不肯让人分担，又好像总是随时随地在走神。他难道不饿吗？克拉克看着阿尔弗雷德做早餐可是饿坏啦！

“吃吧，克拉克。”阿尔弗雷德道。“待会布鲁斯老爷还得带你去商场购物呢！”

“购物？”一大一小看着阿尔弗雷德异口同声道，然后一个说“我们要去买什么呀”一个说“网购不就好了”。阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，借了克拉克的话道：“你们都快吃吧，不然鸡蛋都要凉了。”

饭后，布鲁斯就真的被勒令开着兰博基尼带小克拉克去购物了。

 

克拉克年纪尚幼，逛商城对他来说等于跟着大人见识新奇的事物和看玩具，而不是陪着女伴试无穷无尽的衣服和提无数个包包，走累了还能有大人抱着，所以还是挺好玩的。

不过只有六岁的他也很快意识到，以前的逛商场跟现在布鲁斯带着的逛商场不一样。

他们不是在看玩具，而是一路的买买买——不止星球大战、漫威英雄和哈利波特的全套玩具，还有适合克拉克的衣服鞋子书包文具......售货员安利的买了，克拉克随便多看半眼的也买了，布鲁斯刷卡眼都不眨，好像他根本不觉得买那么多东西有什么问题。

克拉克一开始很兴奋，可是慢慢地就觉得好像有问题了，他和布鲁斯又不是很熟，让布鲁斯送他那么多礼物真的可以吗？

他小声问了问布鲁斯，可是忙着和售货员对话挑选动物睡衣的布鲁斯没注意。

等布鲁斯付了账一回头，克拉克已经不见踪影了。


	5. Chapter 5

5

整个商场的工作人员迅速被动员起来，低调地寻找韦恩家走失的孩子。布鲁斯一边在商场主管的陪同下察看保安录音，一边在心里责怪自己的疏忽——他没有给克拉克装上个追踪器也罢了，他居然没有一直牵着他的手！

就算那是一个氪星人，他依然是一个小孩子啊。

两个小时过去了，保安守着商场的每一个入口，却仍然没有找到小克拉克的下落。他的个子太小，隐藏在拥挤的人群里，就像一滴水落入了大海，不见踪影。

布鲁斯着急地指挥着员工反复搜查他认为克拉克可能会感兴趣的地方——玩具店，书店，快餐店之类的。要不是这间商场是韦恩旗下产业，布鲁斯韦恩私生子曝光的新闻明天就会占据各大媒体头条。顾虑着克拉克的特殊身份，他不敢报警，除非有绑匪勒索赎金，否则蝙蝠侠也派不上多大用场。

就像他眼睁睁看着超人和毁灭日同归于尽一样无能为力。

布鲁斯咬着牙，超人已经下葬了，但他还能保护这个孩子。他端详桌面上的商场图则，脑子飞快地运转。

这个商场占地超过三百万平方呎，每一层都被搜查过了，出口有保安检查。如果克拉克还没有离开的话，他会在......

布鲁斯的锐利眼神落在了图纸的最底端。

停车场！

 

他们在地下第三层，布鲁斯的兰博基尼旁边找到了克拉克。

他蜷缩着，蹲在地上，听到有人走近的脚步声，才缓缓抬起头来。

布鲁斯摆了摆手，身后的大批人员会意地没有跟上。他看见了克拉克小脸上的泪痕，心里一阵紧绷。

“克拉克？我是布鲁斯，别怕，是我。”他一步一步地走到克拉克身边，没有顾忌身上裤子是定制的昂贵造物，单膝跪了下来。“克拉克，我在这里。”

克拉克愣愣地看着他，含着眼泪的大眼睛写满了仓皇，过了好一会儿他似乎才终于认出了来人是谁，嘴唇颤抖着，乳燕投林般扑进了布鲁斯的怀里，哇的一声大哭出来，翻来覆去地说着什么以为布鲁斯也不要他了。

布鲁斯犹豫了一下，举起了手，轻轻地拍打孩子的背脊。眼泪沾湿了布鲁斯的衣领。

他该追问克拉克为什么要用个也字，他该盘问这孩子为什么莫名其妙跑到了这里。

鬼使神差地，他说的却是：“没事了，克拉克。”

“没事了。”

“我在这里，我要你，克拉克。”

“我、我不是故意的。”克拉克攥紧了布鲁斯的衣衫，因为小脸埋在他的肩膀，说话有些含糊。“我只是，也想给布鲁斯找，你喜欢的东西。然后，然后我就找不到你了。我想在车子旁边等你，一起回家，可是你一直都没有来，我等了好久好久......”

布鲁斯对他来说，只不过是个救过他一次、捡了他回家的半个陌生人，他们总共才见过几次，一起吃过一顿早餐。几个小时之前，这个孩子对他说话的时候还是怯生生的。克拉克却那么害怕孤独，那么害怕被丢下。

他以前经历过什么？他为什么恐惧？

“嘘嘘，没事了，是我不好，我来得太慢。”他努力回想小时候父亲是怎么安抚自己的，放柔了神情，轻轻亲了亲克拉克的发旋，手掌一直抚拍着他的背部，止息他的抽噎。“我们一起回家，好吗？”

大概所有人都以为，沉溺于以暴易暴里中的蝙蝠侠已经练成了铁石心肠。假如阿尔弗雷德在这里，大概才会因布鲁斯对待这孩子的温柔，而想起蝙蝠洞里曾经响起过的少年笑声。

克拉克点了点头，似乎因为布鲁斯提到了个家字，蓝眼睛里冒出了大滴大滴的新眼泪，又把脸埋进布鲁斯的领子里。

布鲁斯却皱着眉，推开了他。“你受伤了？”他因克拉克的哭泣而分神，居然没有第一时间察觉那淡淡的血腥味。

“我...”克拉克不想说是制造麻烦，又不敢说不是敷衍大人，只能吞吞吐吐地说：“不疼的，没什么呀......”

布鲁斯不理会，直接上手检查，马上就发现了克拉克小腿上渗血的烫伤，不深，但面积很大，微烧焦的皮肤冒出了水泡。

“有个摩托车...”克拉克终于招了，布鲁斯听了一个单词就想通他是跑到停车场的时候怎么不小心碰到了摩托车热烫的发动机，一拐一拐地找到布鲁斯的车子，布鲁斯来了才终于哭出声。

布鲁斯眉头打了个死结，一手揽着小克拉克的胳膊，一手挽着他的腿，把他稳稳当当地打横抱了起来。“先处理伤口，然后再回家。”他说。

克拉克没有说话，贴着布鲁斯的衬衫，一下一下地打嗝。

他想，布鲁斯对他真好。

他想，如果布鲁斯能一直对他这么好就好了。


	6. Chapter 6

6

布鲁斯知道克拉克是在十多岁的时候才出现超能力的征兆，幼年的他和普通人没有明显的分别，布鲁斯在替克拉克消毒包扎的时候也留下了他的血样以验证自己的理论。但布鲁斯仍然错估了克拉克的烫伤愈合速度，一周过去了，他们给他用了最好的伤药，每次更换包扎的时候却发现那覆盖了半个小腿的伤口仍然狰狞。

克拉克自己却不怎么在意，这孩子就像一个干渴的旅人在徒步千里后找到了绿洲，忘记了痛苦和疲倦，忘我地一头撞入了布鲁斯的怀里，从此沉醉在年长者的关怀和宠溺里。他天天早上准时起来和阿尔弗雷德一起准备大家的早餐，布鲁斯为此不得不调整自己日夜颠倒的作息，夜巡结束后尽快入睡。尽管如此，次日他睡眼惺忪地爬起来时，克拉克已经精神抖擞地坐在餐桌前等着他。午餐和晚餐的状况也相差无几，从阿尔弗雷德满意的笑容来判断，这些天大概是二十年来布鲁斯用膳最规律准时的日子。

是那个笑容，让布鲁斯不得不承认自己终究受到了小克拉克的影响。他的生活在步向正常，没有难以向克拉克解释的酒色，没有麻痹自己的药物，甚至夜巡时的损伤频率也下降了——克拉克发现他受伤会难过的。

布鲁斯恐惧的事正在发生，而他却无力也无心去阻止。

克拉克再一次从噩梦里哭着醒来后，他抢先阿尔弗雷德一步冲进他房间抱住了他。他自己的噩梦纠缠了他大半辈子，最新的内容是超人的死亡，他却奢望着那个孩子能在他的保护下免被噩梦侵袭。

他总忍不住想为他做更多，也许比起克拉克需要他的关怀和宠溺，他更渴求有这样一个保护克拉克的机会。

 

深秋缓缓迈入了寒冬，六角的雪花飘落时，披上白衣的哥谭也即将迎来一年一度的圣诞佳节。克拉克很期待圣诞老人会给他送来的礼物（如果我们参考布鲁斯的网购记录的话，今年克拉克的圣诞老人是前所未有的大方）对蝙蝠侠而言这却不是什么好节日，阿卡姆的犯人在狂欢之际总喜欢用人命来给他制造麻烦。

克拉克不知道布鲁斯在忙着追查圣诞爆炸礼盒的案子，他戴着红色的小帽子，乖乖在家里帮阿尔弗雷德制作圣诞图案的曲奇（他最喜欢那盘圆圆胖胖的蝙蝠形曲奇），待会儿阿尔弗雷德还会帮他做送给布鲁斯的圣诞礼物。等布鲁斯下班回来后，他会带领着布鲁斯布置圣诞树。

“会有其他人来我们的圣诞派对吗？你们的亲戚和朋友？”克拉克好奇问道，浑然不知脸上沾了面粉，仿佛一个长了白胡子的小猫咪。

阿尔弗雷德轻轻叹气。“布鲁斯老爷的朋友们都有自己的派对，他有一个儿子，叫做理查格雷森。不过，他已经很久没有回来哥谭了，今年大概也不会例外。”

克拉克听到布鲁斯有儿子那里已经呆住了，缺乏安全感的他这段日子痴缠着冷着脸但对他千依百顺的布鲁斯，潜意识里已经把他当成了自己的所有物，突然发现布鲁斯还有别的孩子，立刻就醋了，捏着一块面团，委屈地撅起了嘴巴。

阿尔弗雷德朝他看了一眼，仿佛看穿了他的别扭，续道：“理查少爷已经二十八岁，他在附近的城市工作。”

原来不是个小孩子啊。

克拉克小朋友松了一口气，二十八岁那么老，就不是会跟他争夺布鲁斯大腿位置的小孩子了。

“他为什么不回来过圣诞节呢？布鲁斯是他爸爸呀。”克拉克又想不通了，迟疑了一下，小声道：“他做错事了吗？布鲁斯是不是不要他了？”

“不是，他没有做错什么，布鲁斯老爷也不是不要他了。他们吵架了，双方都很顽固，所以还没和好。”阿尔弗雷德嘴上答得快，心里已经在想克拉克是不是联想到自己的经历了。

“吵架是不对的。”克拉克认真道。

“是的。”阿尔弗雷德认同道。“我想，布鲁斯老爷也很希望理查少爷能回来跟我们一起过圣诞呢。”

克拉克咬着唇，陷入了沉思。他看着是个听话的乖宝宝，实际上心里的主意也不少呢，顽皮起来也闯过不少祸。现在呢，他在想着布鲁斯对他那么好，他应该给布鲁斯最想要的圣诞礼物才好，对不对？


	7. 7

7

圣诞颂歌欢快的旋律响起的时候，迪克正站在自己的家门口，闭着两只眼睛摸索后裤袋的钥匙。身为布鲁德海文警局最年轻也唯一一个单身的警探，来自上司的赞誉和同事的羡慕嫉妒恨是少不了的，更惨的是，无论谁有点身体不适家里有点大事小事的，他都是第一个被喊去替补的。

毕竟他年轻不怕苦，又没有家庭负累，还出色得让人眼热，不坑他坑谁？

连续值班了超过四十个小时，迪克感觉自己快站着都能睡着，然而肉体上是精疲力尽了，他怀疑自己是否真的能睡沉。监控记录、证人口供和验尸报告还在他脑子里打着架，争不出一个结论。

他的理想是当一个愉快的杂技演员，现实却逼着他当一个与死亡暴力为伍的工作狂。

就像那个人一样。

既然心静不下来，要不洗个澡就出去夜巡，吹吹夜风冷静一下脑袋吧。迪克打定了主意。

啊，原来钥匙在胸口的口袋里。迪克跟着乐声轻轻哼起歌，推开了门。

他睁开一只眼睛，熟悉的音乐是从他家里传出来的，不是电视剧也不是电脑。

他睁开了另一只眼睛，想起来自己好像在两年前的圣诞把座机的单调铃声改成了圣诞乐曲。知道他家里电话号码的朋友寥寥可数，不打他手提电话找他的，他想不出来一个。

那就是推销广告了。

迪克叹了口气，随手将脱下来的外套仍在一旁，跌坐在破旧却舒适的沙发上，闭上了眼睛。四肢沉重得仿佛灌了铅，他提不起劲去洗澡。

乐声戛然而止，四周陷入了寂静，只有迪克呼吸的声音。

他琢磨着几宗连环凶杀案的线索，想着想着，迷迷糊糊地打了个盹。

大概只过了几分钟，音乐又响了。

迪克哀鸣了一声，挠了挠头发，拎起话筒。“谁啊？”

对面是静默的。

迪克疑惑地挑起一边眉。锲而不舍的恶作剧电话？“再不说话我就挂了。”

“请问，请问您是格雷森先生吗？”一把娇嫩的小男孩嗓音怯生生问道。

迪克完全清醒过来了，坐直了身体。“你是谁？你从哪找到这个电话的？你爸妈是谁？”他一边问，一边捧过座机，调出了来电显示。

对面似乎被他吓到了，迟疑了一下，才道：“我是克拉克，我是，我是布鲁斯和阿福的朋友。”

与此同时，迪克也翻出了韦恩大宅的来电号码。

姑且不说他已经多久没有和布鲁斯联络过了，韦恩大宅里怎么会有一个小孩子，还在阿福的眼皮子底下给他打电话？

除非这是......

“你是新来的？你多大了？布鲁斯在哪里？”迪克跳了起来，一股突如其来的热量从心头涌往四肢百骸，烧得他指尖发扬，血脉沸腾。如果布鲁斯出现在这里，他有一拳打在他脸上的冲动。

不，他收敛激荡的思绪，心想不会是这样的。这孩子听起来才几岁？五岁？六岁？经历过上一任罗宾的悲剧，蝙蝠侠不可能让一个这么小的孩子被牵扯进他的战斗里。

“布鲁斯在上班。”连珠炮弹似的问题让小克拉克应接不暇，他只选择回答了最后一个，然后小声说：“格雷森先生，阿福说我们会在平安夜晚上在家里办一个派对，您可以回来吗？求求您了，格雷森先生。”

迪克心烦意乱：“布鲁斯知道你打电话给我吗？”

杰森死后，他和布鲁斯大吵了一架，他在冲动之下都说出了很多无法收回的话，而布鲁斯一开始一言不发，只看着罗宾制服的橱窗发呆，仿佛默认，后来直接把他赶走。他狼狈地回到布鲁克海文疗伤，这些年来，除了阿福在逢年过节会给他寄礼物，他跟哥谭竟再没有一丝关系。

他不认为自己当时说的话是错的，布鲁斯需要一个人来骂醒他。但他也不认为在撕破了脸面以后，布鲁斯会再想看见他这个忤逆的养子。更何况布鲁斯也没有把他的话听进去，蝙蝠侠越来越偏激狂暴，近些年甚至到了走火入魔的地步，凭一己意志制裁罪恶，制造恐惧。

他已经不是当年那个夜巡下雪的时候会让小罗宾躲在他披风下取暖的蝙蝠侠了。

“布鲁斯肯定很想您回家的。”

“那不是我的家。”早就不是了。

克拉克不说话了，迪克直觉他在不安地扭动着。

迪克叹了口气。“听着，孩子，你误会了，我和布鲁斯不是你想象中的那种关系。”

“阿福说他是你爹地！”克拉克大声反驳道。

迪克咬了咬牙。“不，他不是。就算他是，他也不会想看见我的，好吗？不是每一个爸爸妈妈都......算了，克拉克，把电话给阿福吧。”

迪克隐隐听见了一声哽咽，然后电话就被挂了。

他愣住了，心情更糟糕了。

他该不会把布鲁斯家的奇怪新孩子给欺负哭了吧？说好人见人爱的迪克呢？


	8. Chapter 8

8

“尽管晚餐不如人意，我们应该还是能找到别的你喜欢吃的东西，你想吃薯茸或者烤玉米吗，克拉克？”看着克拉克用叉子拨动碟子上的绿豆，半天都不吃一口，阿尔弗雷德温和地问道。

他通常对小孩子的用餐习惯和礼仪要求严格，但偶尔也会只眼开只眼闭。尤其是他约摸能猜到克拉克心情不佳的原因。

克拉克摇摇头，稚嫩的嗓音带着重重的鼻音道：“阿福，对不起，我真的吃不下了。”他放下了叉子，捏了捏餐巾，又道：“布鲁斯今晚回来吗？”

“布鲁斯老爷的会议恐怕没有那么快结束，他要求我们不必等他回来。”这个答案阿尔弗雷德已经重复过三遍。

克拉克不说话了，帮着（准确来说是看着）阿尔弗雷德洗了碗后，怏怏地抱着充气小蝙蝠泡了澡，早早就上床睡觉了，连平时的睡前故事都给忘了，闷闷地跟阿尔弗雷德道了晚安，用被子盖住了小脑袋。

阿尔弗雷德没有追问他为何眼睛红肿。

分针一下下地走动，小克拉克在那张足以容纳三个他横着睡的大床上滚了两圈，从暖呼呼的被窝里探出头来，满心委屈地望着天花板的星辰吊饰想心事。

突然，窗口被轻轻地敲了两下。

克拉克抬头，看着理应被紧锁的玻璃窗被推起了，一个大哥哥灵巧地爬了进来，带来一点室外的寒气。。克拉克虽然有些害怕，更多的是疑惑，窗口还不够这个人的肩膀宽，窗外又没有树，他是怎么做到的呢？难道他也是......

迪克无声落地，正得意自己的身手没有退步，完美突破布鲁斯数百万美元的安防，却透过窗外渗进的月光，发现他的目标正傻愣愣地盯着自己！

相差二十岁的两个人对视了几秒。

迪克开了小台灯，朝他挥了挥手：“你好啊，克拉克，我是迪克，我们下午聊过电话，记得我吗？”

克拉克默默地看着他。

在那清澈天真的目光注视下，迪克一霎那忘了词，咽了一口唾沫，才呐呐道：“我是来跟你道歉的，你是一番好意，我不该冲你发脾气。”他急于搞明白克拉克的身份，又有点欺负小孩子的愧疚感，纠结了几个小时，终于拿起电话和同事调了班，驾着电单车就回了哥谭。

他离开了那么久，起初有逃避，有愤怒，也有恐惧。到后来，种种情绪平复下来，偷偷关注着哥谭的新闻，也许他只是在等这么一个借口，重新踏足这片土地。

“可是你说得对。”克拉克小声道。

“什么？”迪克在床缘坐下，克拉克爬了起来，微微卷曲的头发乱如鸟窝，看起来就很柔软。迪克忍耐着伸手揉揉的冲动。

“不是每一个爸爸妈妈都想要孩子回家的。”克拉克嗫嚅道，眼眶微微红了。“他们不喜欢我们这些坏孩子。”

迪克呼吸一窒，这孩子遭遇过什么？自己说的什么混帐话？“你不是坏孩子，克拉克。每一个爱着他们的孩子的爸爸妈妈，都会想孩子回家的。”

“我想回家，可是我没有家了。阿福说布鲁斯想你回家。”克拉克语气里几乎带着控诉。“可是你不想。”

他没有嚎啕大哭，颤抖的嘴唇和满脸的眼泪却更让人于心不忍。

“嘿，不要哭，好吗？”迪克手忙脚乱地用袖子替他擦眼泪。“我和布鲁斯的事情很复杂，不是我不想回家，而是......”迪克哑口，被一个小孩子的逻辑绕进去了。

布鲁斯想他回来，他也想回来，那为什么他们还要坚持愚蠢的顽固？

迪克一时之间想不到答案。

“好了，你赢了。我平安夜晚上会回来的。不要哭了，好吗？”迪克抱着他哀求道。

这孩子的杀伤力比三个芭芭拉或十个鳄怪还大。

克拉克抽噎着点头，半响才止息下来。迪克正考虑着告别然后回布鲁德海文纠结怎么在派对上面对布鲁斯，克拉克突然道：“我饿了。”

不知为何他就像个好哥哥一样替克拉克穿好了衣服。

不知为何他就像个傻哥哥一样被克拉克牵着下了楼。

阿尔弗雷德准备了三人分量的新鲜出炉小甜饼和热牛奶，坐着等待他们。

没有夜巡的黑暗骑士份儿。

迪克啃着自己最爱的口味，心想果然管家无所不知。他听着阿尔弗雷德和克拉克说笑，时不时插着嘴，心里沉甸甸的彷徨忧虑一下子烟消云散。

后来他如愿以偿揉了揉克拉克的头毛，和他想象中一样柔软顺滑。

他突然想起来，当年的蝙蝠侠，也喜欢这样揉罗宾的头发。


	9. Chapter 9

9

韦恩家的巨大圣诞树在克拉克的指导迪克的行动下挂满了琳琅满目的闪亮装饰，树顶是一枚特制的荧光黄蝙蝠镖，低下则堆满了大大小小的礼物盒子。

迪克叉着腰对着树顶挂饰笑到喘不过气来，克拉克虽不明所以，也抱着装满热乎乎巧克力的杯子傻笑，小卷毛上还沾着鲜艳的纸碎。

无论过了多久，阿尔弗雷德想起这一幕仍然会微笑。韦恩家冷清了太久了，久得让他几乎觉得寂静和冰冷成了常态，然而小克拉克为这个家带来了活力，唤醒了布鲁斯，也带回了离家的迪克。

阿尔弗雷德能巨细无遗地回想起蝙蝠侠夜巡回来，在厨房发现了正在谈笑风生分享宵夜的三人时，脸庞是如何的震惊得僵硬了，已经生出细纹的眼角眉梢又是如何掩不住的欣喜。

在克拉克理所当然的招呼下，他走过来，抱住了他长大的儿子。迪克虽然仍有些不知所措，双手已经下意识紧紧回抱对方。

“原来克拉克替我节省了礼物的运费。”布鲁斯道，太煽情的场景总让他不太自在，冷言冷语又怕让迪克误会他不受欢迎，憋了一会儿才憋出这句话。

迪克愣了一下，没有说出他一直以为这些年的礼物都是出自阿尔弗雷德之手，而是道：“你从哪里找来的这孩子？又乖巧又可爱，我觉得他差不多是无所不能了。”就差不能上天飞翔下地拆房了。

克拉克起初看布鲁斯一进来眼里就只有新认识的大哥哥，不像平时一样督促自己早睡，心里有点小小的醋了，过一会儿听见两个大人在称赞自己，阿福也说自己做得好，立马把小情绪抛之脑后，甜甜地害羞笑了。

 

很快，圣诞前日就到了。下午四点的时候，阳光普照，穿戴整齐的小克拉克在大宅后面的冰湖面溜冰，阿尔弗雷德则在厨房炮制最丰盛的圣诞大餐，时不时从窗口望出去，确定克拉克的安全。

布鲁斯在书房处理公司事务，对面的壁炉烧得炽热。哥谭和大都会的犯罪率在那件事后一直攀升，恐惧在人们的沉默间弥漫，蝙蝠侠的工作也越来越繁重，但至少这一天他必须留在家里，他不想也不能再让迪克和克拉克失望。

说到第一位罗宾，他正在布鲁德海文警局值班，准备一到交更就开电单车冲回哥谭。

这些天前活力双雄进行了几次对话，尽管算不上完全解开当年的心结，至少也澄清了一些误会。迪克对这两年和氪星人有关的事情特别感兴趣，仿佛凭着罗宾的直觉就能认定超人为蝙蝠侠带来的震撼和改变。

布鲁斯不愿意说得太多，即便有着小克拉克的欢颜笑语，害死超人的伤痛仍然太过记忆犹新。从失去父母到失去杰森，他从来就不能坦然面对自己错误带来的伤害。

他向戴安娜提出合作，因为他隐隐猜到了地球也许将要面对的挑战，他需要战士去共同守护这个超人为之牺牲的世界。但如果迪克没有回来，他无意增加夜翼的负担，夜翼只是血肉之躯，他有自己的城市需要守护。如今迪克却被克拉克劝回了家，以他的聪慧要猜到蝙蝠侠的打算又有多难？刻意隐瞒还很可能带来反效果。

爱子之心和战略优势的盘算起了激烈的争斗。

布鲁斯叹了口气，放下了手里的钢笔，走到窗边推开了窗户。

不远处，克拉克坐在冰湖边的岩石上脱红色的溜冰鞋，喘出的气息化成了雾，似乎是已经玩累了。他感应到布鲁斯的视线，抬眼一看，就兴奋地朝他猛烈挥手：“布鲁斯！说好的一起堆雪人呢？”

布鲁斯也回以挥手。

“我去和阿福借红萝卜！”克拉克想到雪人的鼻子，小红靴都没穿好就迫不及待地跳了下去，才跑出两步就五体投地摔在了雪地上。

地上的积雪松软，克拉克只摔伤了尊严和红了鼻子，连擦伤都没有。倒是他的大叫吓了韦恩老爷和管家一跳，连忙跑出来将他抱回了屋子里。

布鲁斯替他检查全身，确定没事后捏了捏他的脸颊训示了两句。克拉克也不撅嘴了，适时使出狗狗眼撒娇大法，让布鲁斯陪他吃管家的自制冰淇淋。

布鲁斯去冰箱拿冰淇淋的时候，小声告诉了阿尔弗雷德一件事。

克拉克小腿上刚愈合的烫伤，凹凸的疤痕完全消失了，肌肤嫩滑犹如新生。


	10. Chapter 10

10

“克拉克！”

他的心里好痛，到处都黑漆漆的，恐怖的怪物在暗处窥视着，觊觎着。没有爸爸妈妈，没有布鲁斯，没有阿福，就只有他一个人了。因为他骗了他们，他不是好孩子，他要被怪物吃掉了......他尖叫呼救，想要挣扎，想要奔逃，却动弹不得......

远处突然有了亮光，他看见了爸爸和妈妈，他们却没有理会他，只是冷漠地牵手离开，看都没看他一眼.....

“不！不要丢下我！”

“克拉克！醒醒，克拉克！”

克拉克哭喊着，在布鲁斯的怀里醒来。布鲁斯的头发凌乱，身上还穿着坚硬的黑战衣，克拉克却不介意，小小的身躯扑上去紧紧地抱住了他的脖子，嚎啕大哭起来。这不是小克拉克第一次做噩梦了，自从住进韦恩家，他经常午夜在惊惧中醒来。也许是因为梦里失去的人多了布鲁斯，也许是因为布鲁斯抱着他的臂膀太坚实温暖，他哭得前所未有的凄惨，仿佛要把所有的委屈一次过宣泄出来。

“嘘，别怕，我在这儿，我会保护你的。”布鲁斯柔声安抚道，手指梳理着克拉克汗湿的卷发，轻吻他的额际——短短的数月，这些温柔的举动黑暗骑士做来已经驾轻就熟。

此时已经快破晓了，阿福不在家，夜翼陪着蝙蝠侠完成了夜巡——他欣慰地发现活力双雄行动时的默契并没有随着时日过去而减退——之后他们在哥谭往布鲁德海文的路口道别，他独自驾蝙蝠车回蝙蝠洞，收到克拉克卧室的警报后飞奔回来，只匆忙扯掉了面具，连衣服都没换就把猛烈摇晃的克拉克抱住了。“克拉克，不要怕。”

别看这氪星人只有六岁，细拳幼腿打在防御性优良的装甲上一点都不比贝恩的力道轻。布鲁斯却顾不上这些，一心想让克拉克镇静下来。

“布、布鲁斯。”晶莹的眼泪落在男人的胸甲上，本应毫无感觉，布鲁斯却感受到了内心的灼痛。“求求你，不要也丢下我。”

“我不会的，我答应过你的，记得吗，我永远不会丢下你。”是不是对着纯真的孩子比较容易被感染得流露真情？布鲁斯说出了对小克拉克，也是对超人的真心话：“你是我的明灯，我的希望。我永远不会放弃你。”

“真的？”克拉克睁大眼睛，抬头看他，抽抽搭搭的，嗓子已经有点哭哑了。

“真的，克拉克。”布鲁斯道，还点头，加强说服力。

克拉克破涕为笑，示意布鲁斯低下头，好让自己给他一个湿哒哒带着奶香的唇上响吻，不介意他的胡茬磨痛了自己稚嫩的皮肤。布鲁斯拍了拍他的背脊，问要不要给他倒杯水。

克拉克摇头。“我们...我们可以再抱一会儿吗？”

布鲁斯当然不会拒绝，如果可以，他根本不想放手。

“克拉克？”

“B？”

蝙蝠侠平日行事很有决断力，却拖了这么久，才下定决心问出这个问题：“你做了什么噩梦？”

克拉克瞬间僵住了，所幸他没有挣脱布鲁斯的拥抱，布鲁斯安静地等了一会儿，就等到了他的回答：“我梦见，梦见大家都走了，爸爸妈妈也不要我了。”

“你的爸爸妈妈不会不要你的，乔纳森和玛莎是很好的人，他们都无条件爱着你。”

“可是我不是一个好孩子，我骗了他们。”克拉克低下了头，越说越小声。

“我肯定这不是真的，迪克小时候都没有你这么乖巧可爱。”布鲁斯毫不犹豫出卖了自己的儿子。

“你知道这是真的。”

“什么？”

“我听见了，你和阿福说我的伤口不见了，你也，也知道了我是个怪胎。”新鲜的眼泪再次从克拉克的眼眶汹涌而出，显然是伤心极了。“你也会不要我了。”

原来这才是噩梦的来源。

布鲁斯心疼地叹了口气，要哄好一个情绪激动的小克拉克已经够难为他了，还要从莫名固执着自己会被抛弃的克拉克口中问出整件事的前因后果，他可以给阿尔弗雷德或迪克打电话要求场外援助吗？

不，布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德难得有一次圣诞约会，迪克还在补眠，哄氪星人这种小事只有黑暗骑士能胜任了。


	11. Chapter 11

11

“我不知道为什么会这样，有时候，我能看到很远很远的地方，听到没有其他人发现的声音。”小克拉克坐在蝙蝠侠的腿上，眼泪濡湿了骑士坚硬的胸甲。“我不会生病，受伤了也会突然好起来。我讨厌这样，我想做个好孩子，为什么我就不能和其他人一样做个好孩子呢，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯抱着这个彷徨的孩子，心里也一片迷茫。他曾经恶意揣度氪星人降临地球的用意，他一意孤行地坚信着俯视人间的神子会在一念之间毁灭世界。直到决战的雨夜里，垂危的超人挣扎着恳求他救救玛莎，他才发现，也许超人和人类之间的鸿沟并没有他想象中巨大。

超人也想要保护他重要的人，超人也会恐惧，超人也会抱有信念和希望。

超人想要成为人类的一员。

他是全地球最强大的卡尔艾尔，但他想做的，却是普通的克拉克肯特。

布鲁斯的久久不答，让克拉克误会了。他嘴唇颤抖着，几乎是赌气般，一口气说出了自己隐藏的秘密：“我听见爸爸和妈妈说，我不是他们亲生的。”

“克拉克。”

“我只是他们捡回来的，我不是爸爸妈妈的孩子。”克拉克想推开布鲁斯，却无法挣脱宽阔而坚实的拥抱。“布鲁斯，我骗了爸爸妈妈，我也骗了你，我不是好孩子。”

“克拉克，够了，不要再说了。”

“我只是个怪胎！”克拉克喊了出来，湿漉漉的蓝眼睛里流转着激荡的微红光芒。

布鲁斯一手攫住了他的肩膀，一手捏住了他有着婴儿肥的下巴，强迫他正视自己，对热视线的威胁视而不见：“听我说，克拉克。你错了。”

“布鲁斯，你也不要我了，是吗？”一般的孩子会因为蝙蝠侠没有收敛的力气而痛呼，克拉克只是委屈巴巴地看着他，眼里的红芒淡了下去。

“克拉克，你不是个怪胎。你是个被爱着的孩子，玛莎和乔纳森爱着你，我.....”前面说得很溜，后面的也是二字就卡带了。他干脆跳过那句话，接着说道：“你有一些特殊的能力，因为你是一个好心肠的孩子，你是独一无二的。”你注定会成就非凡，拯救世界。

克拉克瞪大了眼睛。

“独一无二？”

“是的。”布鲁斯勉力挤出一个他希望有安抚作用的微笑，虽然在克拉克眼里更像个逗趣的鬼脸。“我们每个人都是独一无二的，你独一无二，我独一无二，迪克独一无二。相信我，这不是坏事。”

“就好像你是蝙蝠侠，迪克哥哥是夜翼，我也会是一个英雄？”

“是的，你也——”布鲁斯顿住了，克拉克刚刚说了什么？他知道他们的义警身份？

他盯着脸上犹有泪痕，表情憨憨的小氪星人，几乎怀疑自己是幻听。

他在敌视超人那一年就已经未雨绸缪地修葺过蝙蝠洞，加装了一层厚厚的铅墙，以免超人哪天就杀到了蝙蝠的老窝。克拉克住下后，他考虑到朝夕相处不容易骗过一个有着超能力的小孩，行事就更是谨慎。要不是克拉克一直没有流露出发现真相的异样，他这次还不敢莽撞地穿着蝙蝠战衣出现在克拉克面前。本想着敷衍几句也就糊弄过去了，结果一下子带着迪克一起掉了马？

氪星人呢，尽管只是小号的，也不容小觑呢。

“我知道你们帮了很多很多很多的人。”克拉克还摊开手，做了个很多的手势来加强语气。“我也可以帮忙吗，布鲁斯？如果我也是独一无二的？我是吗，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯的第一反应是拒绝。甭管有没有超能力，他发誓过不会再将一个孩子拖入他的泥潭。

但他说不出口。

克拉克身上的特异成了他的心结，他从心底抗拒着他的超凡之处，害怕自己是一个怪物。但布鲁斯告诉他，他不是怪胎，他独一无二。

克拉克渴望这是真的。他渴望成为布鲁斯那样的英雄。

布鲁斯要做的，是证明给他看。

“你是的，克拉克。我正好有一个任务，很重要的任务需要你的帮忙才能完成。你愿意吗，我独一无二的克拉克？”

克拉克的眼睛亮如朗星。


	12. Chapter 12

12

冰岛 无名酒吧

小克拉克对温度的敏感度偏低，理论上来说他可以穿得轻便一点，不必像布鲁斯一样裹得身壮如熊，一圈儿的绒毛围着脸蛋。

不过克拉克觉得布鲁斯好像一只威严的大狮子，所以他高高兴兴地穿上了阿福准备的小号同款衣服，还举着爪子嗷呜了几声霸气不足可爱有余的狮吼。

这也是为什么，当布鲁斯牵着小克拉克的手，和亚瑟库瑞搭话的时候，亚瑟的第一个念头是：

这个有钱佬居然有这么可爱的儿子！（/而劳资居然还没找到女朋友/划掉）

“海王先生，您好。我们是有事来找您商量的，请问可以吗？”躲在男人裤管后的小男孩探头出来乖巧道，蓝色的大眼睛眨巴眨巴的。

他似乎不太习惯和陌生人相处，看都没看周围聚集的居民一眼。大家却因这个小天使般的男孩的存在，下意识放轻了声量。

喧嚣的酒吧安静了下来。

标准答案是“滚他妈别烦劳资”的亚瑟突然发现大家都在等他说好好好。

妈的，有点烦躁。

他本质上不是一个绅士，尽管看不顺眼那个中年有钱佬，但也不至于对一个小孩子恶言相向。

他们找了个冷清的地方交谈。

小克拉克一直在旁边，脑袋转来转去地看他们唇枪舌剑，即使布鲁斯问了个冒犯的“你跟鱼聊天不？”问题，亚瑟也没能回揍一拳。

更烦躁了。

他对哥谭蝙蝠的提议不感兴趣，小克拉克充满希冀的目光却让他不得不答应会好好考虑。

亚瑟烦躁得剥了衣服跳冰海冷静一下。

远远地还听见哥谭蝙蝠对小氪星人说，千万别学那个叔叔耍帅。

王八蛋！劳资是真帅好吗？！

 

中心城 闪电侠小窝

虽然刚刚从冰天雪地的岛国回到热闹繁华的市中心，踌躇满志的小克拉克一点儿也不觉得累，捏着蝙蝠小电筒，兴致勃勃地看着西装革履的布鲁斯用一根铁丝撬了小铁屋的锁。

布鲁斯看了看手腕上的百达翡丽，他们的目标巴里艾伦还有三分钟就抵达。

“我们要做什么呢，布鲁斯？”克拉克天真地问：“站在门口等闪电侠先生回家吗？”

“我们坐下来等。”布鲁斯说，大步迈向他第一眼就选中的沙发椅——看上去就很舒服。

克拉克目光在被布鲁斯占据的沙发椅和另一张转椅之间游移了一秒，果断选择了爬上布鲁斯的大腿，端端正正地面向大门坐好。

“你怕黑吗？”

“布鲁斯在，不怕！”

布鲁斯关掉了蝙蝠小电筒。周围陷入了一片漆黑。

克拉克在黑暗中歪了脑袋，疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。毛茸茸的卷发蹭得布鲁斯下巴痒痒的，他主动解释道：“这样才好给他一个惊喜。”

不加点戏剧性，怎么震得住一个超能力小伙子。

克拉克恍然大悟地“哦”了一声。

 

哥谭 某公寓

维克多史东看着从自己手心投影出来的屏幕，心念一动，最新一封来自布鲁斯韦恩的电邮就自动打开了。韦恩只是简单写了两句话，然后让他打开附件。

维克多眉头紧皱。

附件的视频自动播放了，一个六岁左右的小男孩的脸庞映入眼帘。

“钢骨先生，您好！我们是来寻求帮忙的~”男孩笑得甜蜜可爱，挥动小手。他似乎很熟悉站在镜头暗角的人，一忘词了就转头向他寻求指引。

一分半钟的视频以一个哥谭的地址作结，韦恩邀请他见面详谈。

钢骨犹豫了。他不确定那个小男孩是否真的是超人，不确定韦恩口中即将到来的战争，更不确定自己应否牵涉进去。

他遭遇的不公已经太多了，为什么还要他来拯救世界？

然后他想到了为人类而牺牲的异星超人。在大都会，在全世界的镜头面前，他被巨型怪物的尖矛贯穿了胸口，犹如十字架上的圣子。

他不再犹豫。

 

哥谭 蝙蝠洞

戴安娜从电梯走出来的时候，手里拿着一张小卡片，上面用蜡笔歪歪斜斜地写着一句话：

神奇女侠女士，请问尼园意当布鲁斯的对友吗？

下面两个选项格子，一个写着好哒，一个写着没问题。

出自孩童之手的字迹笨拙稚嫩，却不失真挚。

还给戴安娜起了新外号神奇女侠。

戴安娜面露微笑，悄悄走到蝙蝠运输机的维修架下。坐在旁边画画的克拉克礼貌地朝她问好，戴安娜逗了他几句，就将回条给了他。

超额完成任务的克拉克顿时眉开眼笑。

“我们现在有几个人了？”她问布鲁斯。

站在维修梯上的布鲁斯低下头看她。“五个，海王应该没问题，闪电侠一口答应，钢骨也点头了，再加上你和我。”

“不对！”克拉克摇头，大声道：“还有我呢！”

神奇女侠看着这个小男孩，眼里的笑意更明显了。“你说得对，是六个。我们六个。”


	13. Chapter 13

13

小克拉克发现自己很喜欢帮助别人，尤其是帮助布鲁斯。从得知自己不是爸爸妈妈亲生孩子的那一刻起，他一直被自我怀疑和厌恶的念头折磨。

小孩子的想法很简单，布鲁斯在发现他的异能后，不但没有讨厌他，还带着他去做拯救世界的伟大任务，巨大的成就感让他整天都飘飘然的，一想到布鲁斯就要傻笑——他觉得布鲁斯是他最喜欢的人啦！

话又说回来，这个氪星的孩子就像个可爱的吉祥物，他的存在让蝙蝠侠很快就成功组建起了一只超英队伍，但在生死相搏的战场上，他却无法给予帮忙。

队伍与荒凉狼军队的第一次对站，以惨胜告终。他们救回了人质，却未能夺回关键的两个母盒，甚至不敢让克拉克知道蝙蝠侠和闪电侠的负伤。

“六个人的队伍，真的能打败一个外星军团？”海王凝视着他们持有的最后一个母盒，像是在质问又像在自言自语。

蝙蝠洞里静悄悄的，没有人说话。

蝙蝠侠坐在阴影处，胳膊绑了绑带。神奇女侠皱着眉，竖在一旁的宝剑犹染着血。钢骨仿佛遇到了一道电脑无法破解的数学题，陷入了沉思。

闪电侠几度迟疑，才小小声地开口：“我们会输吗？我不是怕死啦，不对，我也不是不怕死我想说的是跟你们并肩作战真的很棒只是！”他的语速越来越快。“如果真的没有办法了我可以在世界灭亡前再去看望一下我爸吗？”

“小伙子别说晦气话！”海王拍了一下中城年轻人的肩膀，闪电侠看他气场这么足不敢躲开，痛得龇牙咧嘴。

“我们需要第七个人。”蝙蝠侠突然道。他没有戴面罩，用的是自己原本的嗓音。

“谁？”神奇女侠问。这个房间里已经是他们所能找到的所有超级英雄。

“超人。”蝙蝠侠又强调了一遍：“我们需要超人。”

“可，可是，”闪电侠结巴了，钢骨就比他冷静多了，说道：“你想加速克拉克的成长？”

蝙蝠侠摇头，他已经害死了卡尔艾尔，又怎么会想夺走克拉克肯特的童年？“克拉克的出现和超人有关，但他不是超人。超人仍然在棺材里休眠。”

“超人没死？”闪电侠诧异道，与此同时神奇女侠也说道：“超人已经死了。”

“他不算死了，但也不算活着。根据我从卢瑟的研究所获得的资料，还有克拉克在阳光下伤口愈合的情况，我做了一些计算。只要能量足够巨大，我们能唤醒超人。”

“或者是唤醒一个怪物。”神奇女侠对卢瑟制造的毁灭日记忆犹新。

“如果成功了，我们会有一大一小两个氪星人？”海王插嘴道。

蝙蝠侠的表情更严峻了，闪电侠缩了缩肩膀，总觉得室温下降了两度。

“不。”

“什么意思？”

“我们在和荒原狼作战的时候，我让夜翼去了一趟西藏，寻找我当年的导师僧侣。师长肯定了我的猜测。”蝙蝠侠一直没有放弃找出克拉克出现的真相。“克拉克生活在二十八年前，他和父母吵架，偷偷离家出走，也许奔跑中突破了空间的限制，也许凭本能接触到了氪星科技，也许误打误撞碰到了什么魔法，结果来到了我们这个超人已经安息的世界。”

几个人听得目瞪口呆。

“同一个世界不该有两个人存在，如果我们要唤醒超人，就必须先将克拉克送回家。”蝙蝠侠双手握拳，面无表情道。他对超人有着愧疚，对小克拉克有着怜惜，不难想象做出这样的选择对他来说有多艰难。

一直默默听着他们谈话的阿尔弗雷德内心叹息，终究还是走到了这一步。他推使迷失的老爷和迷失的小氪星人建立感情，却让老爷再一次体会失去，是不是做错了？

闪电侠搔了搔头。“现在好像不是提吃饭的好时机？可是我好饿啊。”在众人的目视下，他有点犹豫地续道：“吃饱了的话，我说不定能送克拉克回家？”

在布鲁斯的卧室里推积木的克拉克愣住了，手指一松，跌落的积木块和晶莹的泪珠一起碰到了地面。


	14. Chapter 14

14

“克拉克，我要进来了。”布鲁斯扭动门把，推开了自己卧室的大门。房间里静悄悄的，彩色的积木块七零八落地散落在地毯上，一个快将建成的微型孤独堡垒被推倒在地。

布鲁斯看了积木堆一眼，迈步跨过倒塌的堡垒。堡垒的主人躲在大床中央的被子下面，裹成了一个起伏的小山丘。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯又喊他，在床沿坐下。克拉克依然没有动。

通常布鲁斯是忽视人而不是被人忽视的一个，所以他也没有什么主动顺毛的经验——迪克自己就能把自己哄得很开心，杰森顺摸逆摸都会炸毛，被冷待一会儿他就自己想开了。

他想了想，伸出手，就揪翻了克拉克的被子。

克拉克像一只小虾米般蜷缩身躯，抱着蝙蝠侠玩偶，眼睛红红地看了布鲁斯一眼，又扭头回去看床单了。

“你听见我们的谈话了。”这不是疑问句，但布鲁斯心里的确是有疑惑的。他替克拉克做的一系列测试并没有发现他有觉醒超级听力的迹象，所以他才会将克拉克安置在卧室里，带正联到蝙蝠洞开会。

但现在，克拉克明显得知了他的打算。

克拉克紧紧地闭着嘴巴，心想我才不会告诉你，我只是很想听见布鲁斯说话就听见了呢。

布鲁斯看着一向乖巧听话的孩子闹起脾气，心里也知道自己的行事方法又伤到了身边的人。他抬起手，宽厚的掌心落在了克拉克的瘦小背脊上，试探性地来回抚摸，力度轻柔得就像在抚慰一只受惊的小兽。

“我想送你回家，除了我告诉他们的理由外，更重要的是，你的爸爸妈妈很爱你，克拉克，你也爱他们，你一直在想念着他们。”他感觉到手下软绵绵的小身子在微微颤抖着，几乎无法压制要把他抱入怀里的冲动。“不是亲生的又怎么样呢，迪克是我的儿子，就等于你是你爸爸妈妈的孩子，联系你们的感情比血缘更重要。你可以回家了啊，我的好男孩。”

“可是，”克拉克抬起头来，迷茫地看着布鲁斯。“你不喜欢我吗，布鲁斯？这里不是我的家吗？”

布鲁斯低下头，亲了亲他的眉心，以哄孩子的语气道：“我当然喜欢你，小克拉克。可是玛莎和乔纳森也很喜欢你呀，你不想回到他们身边吗？”

“他们不会生气我跑了吗？”

“虽然你离家出走了，但相信我，克拉克，只要你回家了，玛莎和乔纳森一定会非常非常高兴的。”

“可是，可是。”克拉克被他说得有些心动了，对小孩子来说几个月没有见过父母已经好像几年那么漫长。“可是我也舍不得布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯沉默了，孩子童稚的话语却是出自最真挚的感受，害死了他的自己又何德何能呢？

“我们可以一起回家吗？”克拉克灵机一闪。

布鲁斯摇头。

克拉克失望了，转念又道：“那，那你要来找我玩哦，天天来！我们打勾勾吧！”

布鲁斯又摇头。

克拉克嘴巴一扁，几乎又要哭了。

布鲁斯正要安慰他，克拉克猛地抬头，抓住了布鲁斯一根手指。“我们结婚吧，布鲁斯！我看电视上说，结婚了就能永永远远在一起了！”

布鲁斯想问阿尔弗雷德到底给这孩子看了什么乱七八糟的电视剧。

“你还小呢。”

“我会长大的！”

“克拉克，我的男孩，”布鲁斯没有说你很快就会忘记我，我们重逢的时候我也将不记得你。他只是说：“等你长大了，我们会再见的。我想向你道歉，因为那时候我会做错一些事——”

“没关系。”克拉克毕竟年纪还小，搞不懂事情发生的先后顺序，他只是本能地答道：“没关系的，布鲁斯，我原谅你。”

布鲁斯感觉胸腔里挤满了让他窒息的沉重。“不是这么简单的。我...我犯的错很严重。”

“可是你是布鲁斯呀，你还后悔了呢，我不会对布鲁斯生气哒。”克拉克天真地答道，突然想起来刚来的时候阿福吩咐他的事情，也不管布鲁斯能不能理解，就道：“错了也不要紧哒，我们乖乖的认错了，还重新做了剪报，莉莉老师就很开心地原谅我们啦。”

布鲁斯凝视着这个说着童言稚语的男孩，他看到了他从小到大都没有改变过的善良和坚定，看到了小克拉克哭着说他是个和大家不一样的异类，看到了超人为了人类挺身而出，用生命去保护这一片异星土地。超人用死亡震撼了蝙蝠侠的良知，小克拉克却用他的纯真照亮了布鲁斯的世界。他甚至不知道蝙蝠侠做了什么错事，就说只要他改过补偿，他会原谅他。

人类怎么配拥有这样的超人？人类又怎么能失去这样的超人？

一直压在布鲁斯心头的愧疚仍在，但克拉克的存在似乎让他的呼吸轻松了许多。

布鲁斯以尾指勾住了克拉克的尾指，严肃告诉他：“我们打勾勾了，我向你保证，我们会再见的，我一定会把你带回来。”克拉克猛点头。

布鲁斯续道：“但你也要向我保证一件事：你会永远记得，你在这个星球上是独一无二的，你对我，对很多人来说都非常珍贵。你不是怪胎，克拉克，你能做很多事情，一些好事，就好像你帮助了我那样。”

克拉克眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，像是要笑，又像是想哭，学着他的语气郑重答应了。

布鲁斯呼出一口气，把克拉克拥入怀里。小男孩的双臂也紧紧地攀上了他的脖子。

“布鲁斯，你出汗了吗？”

克拉克的额头蹭着他的下巴，隐约察觉异样。

布鲁斯失笑，却没有放开克拉克。他在偷偷将这个拥抱的温度，男孩的气息，他只看着布鲁斯的纯净眼眸，还有有关他的一切一切，都深深刻进记忆里。


	15. Chapter 15

15

被正义联盟复活的超人像每一个有严重起床气的人一样暴躁，还没回过神来就将他每一个队友都揍了一顿。

被超人像垃圾般扔到地上的蝙蝠侠痛得几乎爬不起来，还有余暇吐槽自己，送走了一个依恋他的小超，迎回一个掐他脖子的大超，这如意算盘打得还真不错。

往好的一方面想，至少他们第七位成员的战斗力经过了验证。

“另一个好消息是，”蝙蝠洞的医疗室里，阿尔弗雷德一边替布鲁斯处理伤口，一边道：“我和玛莎女士进行了沟通，克拉克少爷的童年生活平顺快乐。她也能清晰忆述克拉克少爷在六岁的时候离家出走的事件，第二天早上他便自行回到了家里，此后再没有发生过同类事情。”

布鲁斯松了一口气。荒原狼的大军如同悬挂在头顶的利刃，不知道什么时候就要掉下来。尽管布鲁斯挂心不已，为大局着想，他只能请阿尔弗雷德代他走一趟堪萨斯，肯定克拉克的成长并没有受到穿越之旅的负面影响。

那将是他最大的安慰。

“坏消息是，克拉克少爷苏醒后神志不清，目前仍然不知所踪。如果他没有把小时候曾经抱过蝙蝠侠玩偶的事及时想起来，恐怕不会同意助您一臂之力。”阿尔弗雷德提醒道，帮助蝙蝠侠重新穿上沉重的盔甲。

“没关系，无论他有没有想起来，我知道他都会来的。”布鲁斯了解克拉克，也肯定自己不会看错克拉克。

“布鲁斯，”戴安娜敲了一下敞开的门板，打断了主仆的对话。“维克多找到了荒原狼大军的地点，我们要出发了。”

 

战斗到了最激烈的关头，胜利的机会最渺茫的时刻，蝙蝠侠仍然如此坚信着，相信人类的希望超人，也相信那个在他怀里撒娇的小男孩。

 

埋头修理蝙蝠车的阿尔弗雷德停下了动作，看着一旁杯子里的涟漪。他回过头，来者飞行引起的疾风惊飞了一群蝙蝠。

“他说你会来的，克拉克少爷。”阿尔弗雷德道。“希望为时未晚。”

来者微微一笑，点了点头。和上一次相见比起来，他长高长壮了许多，脸上的婴儿肥褪掉，露出坚毅的线条。唯有那双纯净清澈的湛蓝眼睛，仍然拥有着不属于人间的美丽和温暖，丝毫未变。

 

超人人未到声先至的登场，让濒临战败的正义联盟很快就反占了上风。

他甚至还有空在拳打荒原狼脚踢类魔之余调笑蝙蝠侠：“我就知道你复活我不是因为喜欢我。”

尚沉溺在巨大惊喜中的蝙蝠侠一下子清醒过来——小克拉克又怎么会不知道布鲁斯喜欢他呢？超人能死而复生已经是个奇迹，他本就不应期待克拉克还记得他们的相遇。

他沉默了，下手揍类魔又多了几分狠劲。

蝙蝠侠一直以为自己会在这条黑暗的道路上独行至终，不知何时却习惯了身边相伴的温暖，乃至在放手过后还有着不切实际的奢望。

超人也没有等待他的回答，转身就飞出去救人了。

正义联盟的成员第一次齐集，成功打退了荒原狼的大军。这是他们第一次拯救了世界，此后，还会有许多许多次的奋身浴血，生死与共，为了他们心中的正义。

闪电侠看着因母盒残余的力量在废墟里绽放的鲜花，高兴地一拍掌道：“我就知道希望总会来的！”

“那会儿绝望得说要最后一次见家人的是谁啊？”海王嘲笑他，钢骨也流露出他这个年纪该有的欢快。

神奇女侠望着三个斗嘴的男孩儿，又看往那两个披风飞扬说着悄悄话的男孩儿，不禁也展颜一笑。

 

蝙蝠侠正在问超人：“你是什么时候想起来的？”

他毕竟是个聪明人，思绪沉淀下来，就发现自己刚刚钻了牛角尖。如果克拉克只知道蝙蝠侠曾经拿氪矛对准他的脸，不记得小时候曾经抱过蝙蝠侠玩偶，又怎么会好端端提什么喜欢不喜欢？

超人转过脸来，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他，像是要笑，又像是想哭：“巴里送我回家后，我就失去了那段日子的大部分记忆，只记得有人跟我说我是独一无二的。复活后，才渐渐想起来一些细节。”

他似乎不好意思说下去了，又转头，看向了远方。

蝙蝠侠假装顺着他视线的方向看过去，眼角余光全落在超人的漂亮侧脸上了。

“反派揍完了，接下来要做什么？”

“各回各家。”

“哥谭，还是堪萨斯？”

“一起就行。”

END

 

彩蛋1

“反派揍完了，接下来要做什么？”

耳机待命中的阿福：“当然是回老家结婚早生贵子啊！我还有克拉克少爷求婚的录音呢！”

 

彩蛋2

故事后座谈会上——

闪闪：黑暗骑士先生，很多人羡慕你抱过小超又抱了大超回家，请问你觉得哪个比较好抱呢？

蝙：小的比较柔软，大的比较丰满。

钢骨：超人，你在战场上是故意假装失忆来报复蝙蝠侠的吗？

超：不是啦，我说过不会对布鲁斯生气的，只是没想到他会误会。

海王：老蝙蝠，对于你是恋童癖的谣言，你的回应是？

蝙：克拉克假死前我就喜欢他了，他变小的阶段我对他没有邪念，只是加深了对他的感情。

神奇女侠：卡尔，你是六岁就爱上了布鲁斯吗？

超：没有啦，只是把他当做了最重要的人，想一直和他在一起——无论是以何种感情何种身份，结果跟他回家以后就被他......死之前倒是有点喜欢他的。


End file.
